


Mine

by writingformadderton



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: You and Taron are out celebrating when you happen to see your celebrity crushes at the bar. After getting a few pictures with them and having a chat, Taron is strangely quiet during the ride home. An argument ensues and it gets hot and heavy in the room.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Mine

Sitting at the bar of the club was Cillian Murphy and Joe Cole. Two of your favorite actors and the stars of your favorite show at the moment, Peaky Blinders. Since starting the show, you have been obsessed with the two men and have been following them on social media, as well as watching their entire careers through earlier works. You couldn’t believe you were in the same room as them and excitement flowed through your body. You felt like you were in high school again, secretly stalking your crush through the halls.

You were at the local club downtown with Taron and some friends, celebrating your new job promotion. You worked extremely hard as an assistant director and Taron knew it. So tonight, he decided to congratulate you with a night filled with drinks and well-deserved, candid fun. Currently, Taron was talking to Bryce and you were attempting to hold the conversation with your best friend, Sierra. But your eyes couldn’t help but wander over to Joe and Cillian. Sierra followed where your eyes were trained and grinned.

“Oh, what are the chances? Both your celebrity crushes in the same place at the same time as you?” She spoke in your ear. “I’m pretty sure this was a fantasy of yours if memory serves me correctly.”

“Don’t make it obvious. I don’t want them to know I’m checking them out.” You chuckle and sip your drink. You hadn’t caught either of their eye yet, which was good for the moment. You were staring kinda hard and it would’ve been awkward. It’s a shock Taron hasn’t noticed yet.

You look over at your boyfriend sitting across from you. He laughs loudly along with Bryce, probably at something he said. You smile a bit at him. The pure joy in his face and his body language in this moment made your heart smile. Your little bundle of joy.

“Oh, come on, (Y/N). Just go up to them and ask for a picture. You’ve been waiting for this moment for years. Take the opportunity now.” Sierra encourages and gives you a little nudge.

Your eyes widen and you laugh nervously. “Are you kidding? I could never go over there alone. I would freak out as soon as I tried to introduce myself. No way.” You shake your head and decline the vote of confidence trying to creep into your system.

“I’ll go with you. Besides, who’s gonna take the picture?” She points out.

“Don’t you want a picture with them too?” You ask.

“You can take mine after I get yours. You need to shake those nerves and just do it. Don’t be a wuss all your life.” She teases with a grin. 

Your jaw drops and you put a hand over your heart, faking insult. “Ouch.” You say with a flip of your middle finger. She giggles and shrugs, gulping down the rest of her drink.

“Now or never, (Y/N).” She raises her eyebrow and nods towards them. You bite your lip and look over towards the two men. They were just having a chat with people nearby, casual and candid. What’s the worst that could happen? You were just getting a picture and leaving.

With a quick gulp of the remainder of your drink, you sigh and look at your friend. “Let’s go.” You say.

“Woo!” She cheers and grabs your hand, standing up and pulling you along with her. As you get steady on your feet, Taron looks your direction with a curious smile.

“Where ya going, babe?” He asks, slightly yelling over the music. He takes in your body and smiles to himself before looking in your eyes.

“Just gonna go to the bar and get another drink. Do you want anything?” You answer with a grin. Okay, so it wasn’t the complete truth, but it wasn’t a lie either. You were going to the bar, just not specifically for a drink.

“Nah, I’m good. Be careful. It’s a bit crowded in here.” He says and you nod.

Sierra walks you both over to the bar, slipping in between dancing bodies. At first, it didn’t seem like a big deal. They were just regular people who just happen to be famous entertainers. They also seemed pretty chill. No reason to be scared.

But as you drew closer and their full figures were in your line of sight, your heart began to speed up. Though they were just normal people underneath the titles, you still have been crushing on them since the show began airing. You couldn’t make a fool of yourself now, or you would never live it down. Oh boy, please don’t let this go wrong.

Finally, you and Sierra stood in front of them, a wide smile on her face. “Hello, boys.” She speaks to get their attention. Joe turns around first and his eyes immediately land on you.

“Well, hello girls. Are we in your way?” He asks and flashes his signature smirk. You blush lightly and smile, but on the inside, you were screaming very loudly. Keep your cool, (Y/N). Cillian turned around and took a sip of his beer, showing a grin afterwards.

You breathe and find your voice, speaking up. “Actually, we came over here for you guys. We’re huge fans of Peaky Blinders and wanted to know if we could get pictures with you, if it’s not a bother.” Sierra nods at them and squeezes your hand shortly, a way of saying good job. 

“Of course! It’s no bother at all for two beautiful girls.” Cillian speaks. You cheer to yourself and look over at Sierra. She winks at you and nods for you to go first. Giving her your phone, you walk over to the men as she sets up the camera. 

“Hi, my name is (Y/N).” You introduce yourself and wave a bit timidly.

“Hello, (Y/N). Nice to meet you.” Cillian greets you and opens his arms a bit. You smile and give him a hug. Very gentle, yet secure.

“My turn.” Joe jokes and you and Cillian laugh, pulling away. You move over a bit and give Joe a hug, taking in his warmth. This was hands down one of the best days of your life.

You stand in between them and wrap an arm around them. Both of them put an arm around you and you blushed. You were in heaven.  
“Alright, smile on three. One. Two. Three.” She counts and takes the picture with flash. Sierra shows you all the picture and you nod in approval. You heart was beating a million miles a minute. You just got a picture with Cillian Murphy and Joe Cole! You thank them and step towards Sierra to switch places. 

She gives you the phone and you look at the photo as they go through introductions. You still couldn’t believe it. Your other friends were gonna be so jealous. Sierra calls out to you and you look up, seeing they were ready. 

You smile and hold up your phone. “Smile on three. One. Two. Three.” You count and take the picture with a smile. “Got it.” You open the picture and show them. They all nod in approval and Sierra thanks them, stepping towards you.

“So, what brings you lovely ladies here tonight?” Joe asks curiously.

“(Y/N) just got a new promotion at work.” Sierra says and looks at you. You blush and smile, nodding at the actors.

“Oh congratulations. What do you do?” Cillian smiles and takes a sip of his beer.

“I’m an assistant director. 4 years strong.” You reply proudly. 

Joe lets out a cheer and begins clapping. “That’s awesome. Maybe we’ll be working together on a project someday.” He raises his eyebrow and smiles.

“I would love to work with you guys. It would be a dream come true.” You geek out a bit and smile wide.

“Maybe we can get you and your friend on the set of Peaky as well. Give you guys an exclusive tour and you can meet the rest of the gang. Sound good?” Cillian proposes the idea and flashes a grin. 

You nod and smile warmly. Is this really happening? This couldn’t be real. But when Sierra squeezes your hand and smiles at you, you are reminded that this is your reality.

You two decide to stick around and chat with them a bit longer. Joe bought a round of shots for you all and you happily accepted, clinking glasses before knocking back your shots with ease. You chat and share laughs. You find yourself getting closer to Joe, standing next to him and engaging in a conversation about your experience in your field of work. You share gentle touches, nothing more than harmless flirting between you two. Sierra keeps an eye on you as she chats with Cillian. This was clearly a boost on your already great night.

Taron continued his chat with Bryce, but looks across the table at one point. Noticing you still weren’t back yet, he asks Bryce. “Hey, do you see where (Y/N) went?” 

Bryce looks around and shakes her head. “Nah, it’s really crowded in here now. But she said she was going to the bar. See if you can see her from here.” She suggests as her eyes study the crowd.

Taron sits up a bit and starts looking towards the bar, trying to find anything to identify you. He stands up and focuses in, determined to find you. Suddenly, he sees your shirt and smiles. Sierra was still with you, which was good. But who was that guy you were with? He couldn’t exactly identify the stranger since his back was facing his direction. 

But what Taron did see was Joe grab your hand and kiss it gently. You turn your face away to hide the blush on your cheeks. Taron furrows his eyebrows. Who the hell was this guy? Were you flirting with him? Taron couldn’t put together what he was seeing.

He watches you give Joe your phone so he could put his number in it. Taron glares at you both and lets out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He couldn’t believe this. You were openly flirting with a stranger! He starts to go over to you, but Bryce grabs his hand. Looking down at her, she shakes her head and pulls him down to sit.

“Don’t jump to conclusions. He may just be an old friend, Taron.” She tries to persuade him. He opens his mouth to protest, but Bryce raises her eyebrows as if to tell him no. He sighs and closes his mouth. “Talk about it at home. At least finish having a good time here.”

“Yea, you’re right.” Taron gives in. But his mind was replaying the scene over and over. He wasn’t happy at all, but he wasn’t going to make a scene. At least not here. 

You and Taron drove home in an eerie silence. He had been acting strange since you left the club. He wasn’t talking to you nor looking your way. He just kept his eyes on the road and his hands on the wheel. You were confused, what happened between then and now?

“Baby” You speak to get his attention.

“Hm” He grunts, still not looking in your direction. 

“Are you okay?” You watch him closely.

“Fine.” He gives you a short answer. 

“Are you sure?” You reach your hand out and place it gently on his thigh.

He tenses underneath your touch and shifts a bit in his seat. “I’m driving, (Y/N). Move your hand.” He mumbles just barely above a whisper. You raise your eyebrows and move your hand slowly. What the hell was going on? You turned your attention to the atmosphere outside of the window and don’t speak until you’ve gotten to the house. This was going to be a long night.

Stepping inside the apartment you two share, you take off your shoes and walk further into the house. Turning around to face him, you fold your arms over your chest and watch him. “Are you going to talk to me now?” You press him on the matter.

“Who was that guy?” He asks and leans against the door.

You furrow your brows and drop your arms. “What are you talking about?”

“I saw you at the bar with Sierra. You both were with two guys and the one you seemed to be rather close with was flirting with you. You were doing the same.” He spoke, but you could hear his voice begging to raise a few octaves. But he was going to be patient and hear you out, for now.

You scoff and rubs your eyes, not believing your ears. “Are you being serious right now? You gave me the silent treatment the entire care ride home because I was talking to som-“ 

“Flirting, (Y/N). You were flirting with him.” He cut you off in the middle of you trying to clarify this situation. “He kissed your hand and you blushed like a damn teenager.” His voice began to raise.

“Okay first of all, it was a hand kiss. Nothing more. You’re acting as if he actually kissed my lips.” You begin to defend Joe.

“Who was he, (Y/N)?” Taron asks again, his arms now folded against his chest.

You sigh and close your eyes. This is not happening. “It was Joe Cole. Sierra and I noticed him and Cillian Murphy at the bar and went over to get some photos.” You give the full explanation. Maybe now he’ll relax a bit.

But Taron didn’t look convinced. In fact, he looked a bit more pissed off. “So, you were openly flirting with Joe Cole. Did you forget that I existed or something?” He squints his eyes at you.

Oh no he did not. “What are you implying, Taron?”

“You two looked pretty comfortable. Ya know, as if you don’t already have a boyfriend. Or is Joe your boyfriend?” His tone was bothering you and you felt your blood get hot.

“I’m not gonna sit here and listen to this.” You raise your voice.

Taron pushes his body away from the door and slowly steps towards you. “I’m just trying to understand why you were cozying up to him at the bar.” He keeps his eyes locked on you.

“I wasn’t cozying up to him! I was being friendly. If I complained about every woman you flirted with, we’d be arguing for days!” You throw back at him and stand your ground.

“I don’t fli-“

“Don’t even try it! Before I even told you Sierra was my best friend, you couldn’t stop touching and flirting with her. If anyone was giggling like a schoolgirl, it was you!” He stopped a few feet away from you and rolled his eyes. “And let’s not forget your female friends that you make sexual jokes with.”

“They are my friends! Not strangers!” He yells. “Don’t pretend you don’t do the same.” He says through gritted teeth.

You glare at him. Just as you open your mouth to speak, you chuckle softly and shake your head. “I can’t believe this.” You say, figuring out what this was about. “You’re jealous.”

Taron rolls his eyes. “Oh please, what do I have to be jealous for?” He speaks bitterly. You were right.

“You were jealous of the attention that I was getting from one of my celebrity crushes. You’re unbelievable.” You look in disbelief.

“I have nothing to be jealous of.” He warns you with a stern tone. “You’re mine and mine only.”

“Really? Because Joe seemed to like me a lot. Ya know, maybe I should put his number to use. Go out to dinner with him.” You begin to taunt him.

“(Y/N), stop. I mean it.” Taron spit out. 

“Why? Afraid to admit I’m right?” You raise an eyebrow. Now that he brought you to this point, you were going to push his buttons. But just how far were you going to go with this?

Taron scoffs and turns his back to you, rubbing his temple. He needed to calm down.

“You know what, I will go to dinner with him. I’m sure he’s a lovely guy.” You press on.

“Oh, I’m sure he fucking is.” He cursed.

“I bet he’s a good kisser as well.” You taunt him with a grin.

His head shot in your direction as his eyes widen. “Oh really? You wanna go there?” His words were warning you to stop before it got out of hand. But you were willing to go there.

“You’re damn right I do. And you know what else?” 

“What?” He glares at you, daring you to say your next sentence.

You smirk. “I bet he’s great in bed too. I’ve seen the show enough to picture it. He knows what he’s doing.” You finish and stare directly in Taron’s eyes.

That was the final straw. He takes a few long strides towards you before his hand is wrapped around your throat and you’re pushed against a wall. You gasp as you feel the slight pressure on your throat and Taron’s body pressed against yours. His breath was hot on your neck as he took in your scent. His free hand roamed your body slowly, ghosting over belly and waist.

”I don’t think I heard you correctly darling. Say that again.” He whispers into your ear. You feel the hand on your body lowering until it reaches the waistline of your leather skirt. Your breath hitches as he travels lower. “I can’t hear you.”

You gulp. “I-I said Joe was-oh god!” You breathe out when Taron’s hand finds its way underneath your skirt and is ghosting over your clothed core. His fingers softly rub over your clit through your panties and your body instinctively push against his fingers.

“What were you saying?” He looks dead in your eyes, watching for every reaction. You bite your lip and look in his eyes. As soon as he moves your panties to the side and teases your core with his fingers, you close your eyes and swallow the moan threatening to break free. 

“Taron, please touch me.” You whine and try to get some friction from his fingers. But he was teasing you, pulling his fingers back ever so slightly every time you squirmed.

He brings his face close to yours, your lips barely centimeters apart. Reaching out as much as he’ll allow, you try to kiss him. But he pulls his face away from reach, grinning at your frustration. You try again a few more times and you get the same result. With a whine, you give up.

“Is this what you wanted all along? You just wanted me to touch you?” He asks, but already knows the answer judging by how wet you are against his fingers. He teases your entrance with the tip of his finger and you moan lowly.

“Shit mmm.” You bite your lip. “Baby please, I’m sorry. I’ll be good.” You try to convince him.

“What do you want, love?” He teases and begins kissing your neck, biting down softly. He knew your body and knew it got overwhelmed when it was hit with too many sensations at once. 

“Touch me, Taron. Please baby.” You whine and give him the best puppy eyes you can manage. He growls and kisses you roughly. You melt into the kiss, battling his tongue for dominance. With your focus on that, you don’t notice him sliding your panties down a bit and pushing two fingers inside you.

You gasp at the feeling. “Oh fuck!” You moan out. He smirks and kisses your neck and collarbone, fingering you fast. He was hitting the right spot with every thrust of his fingers. You close your eyes and moan loudly. God, his fingers shouldn’t feel this good inside you. This wasn’t fair.

“I bet Joe couldn’t make you this fucking weak just from his fingers, now can he?” He taunts in your ear and bites down on your earlobe gently.

“Taron!” You whine and grind against his fingers. You were gushing against his fingers with every stroke of your spot. Your orgasm was building quickly, but you were trying to hold it back for as long as you could. But Taron knew when you were holding back with just a simple feel of your walls clenching around his fingers. 

“Oh babygirl, you’re getting close.” He whispers in your ear. “I’m nowhere near finished with you.” He uses his thumb to rub your clit and speeds up his fingers. 

You cry out and can’t help but tighten around his fingers. “Fuck T-Taron! I’m gonna cum if you ke-ep oh doing that.” You plea with him to get him to slow down. But that only triggered him to go faster. Your body tenses and you try to close your legs around his fingers. 

He pries your legs open and smirks down at you. “How close are you babygirl?” He asks.

“So close. Taron pleaseeeee!” You whine and bite your lip. All you needed was a few more thrusts.

But all hope seemed lost when Taron pulls his hand away suddenly. You let out a shaky sigh and pant heavily. You look up into his eyes and whimper. 

Taron grins and brings his hand closer to his mouth. Looking in your eyes, he takes his middle finger and sucks it clean. You watch and lick your own lips, desperate for a taste. Once his finger had no trace of you left on it, he raises his other to your mouth. With no hesitation, you take his finger into your mouth and savor the taste on your tongue. You moan at the taste and clean his finger off effortlessly.

He grins and pulls his hands away from your body. For a short second, you have time to breathe and try to cool down, your orgasm still too close for comfort. But it doesn’t last long as you feel him tear your panties away from your body and pick you up in his arms.

You gasp and wrap your legs around his waist instinctively. “Taron, wha-“ You don’t get to finish your question as he cuts you off with a strong kiss. With your body still pressed against the wall and your tongues battling, Taron unzips his jeans and pushes them down along with his boxers and teases your entrance with the tip of his cock.

“You’re soaking, (Y/N). I wonder who made you this wet.” He teases you and bites your bottom lip, pulling gently. You groan at the feeling and kiss him passionately. Taron takes the opportunity to thrust into you fully, swallowing the loud moan that leaves your throat. He doesn’t give you any time to adjust and goes at a steady pace, holding you tight in his arms. 

You moan loud as he fucks you against the wall, not missing a single beat in his rhythm. He starts kissing your neck and marking your body. Marking you as his and only his. Your hands tangle in his hair as you fully enjoy the sensation he’s giving you. 

“Taron, baby” You whimper out and pull his hair a bit. He grins and picks up his pace, putting one hand on the wall next to your head to steady himself. Your legs tighten around his waist as you feel your orgasm building up inside you. Biting your lip, you try to keep in the obscene sounds daring to leave your throat. 

But Taron noticed and wasn’t having any of it. He holds you close and walks you both over to the dining table, laying your body down and moving your legs from around his waist to on his shoulders. “Don’t be shy now, love. Let them hear who’s making you feel this good.” He leans down towards you and thrust into you hard, taking your breath away. The new angle was perfect to hit your spot, and of course he knew this.

He fucks you fast and hard, rocking the table a bit with each thrust. You were trapped between the table and his body, with no other option than to take it. The thought alone made you gush and the way he hit your spot over and over was tightening the coil in your stomach quickly. 

You clench around his cock tight and moan loudly. “Taron! Fuck I’m so close!” You yell out and tangle your hands in his hair. 

His hands gripped the table and began putting all his force into his thrusts. He was owning you and making sure you would never forget it. “Who’s fucking you like this? Who’s making you scream loud enough for the neighbors to hear?” He grunts in your ear and you cry out.

“You, Taron! Only you baby!” You scream out and feel your legs start to shake. You needed to cum now or you felt like you were gonna explode. “I need to cum! Oh shit!” 

“Cum for me, babygirl. Let them all hear who’s making you cum.” He bites down on your neck and grins. 

You closed your eyes and let your orgasm go. You felt your body unraveling as your orgasm washed over you. You screamed his name and he grinned at the sight. It only took a few more thrusts from him and he was cumming inside you. Your walls were still gripping his cock tight as he came. He groans into your neck and lays on top of you. 

“Fuck babygirl.” He pants and kisses your neck softly. You pant and close your eyes, trying to catch your breath.

“My legs, Taron.” You pat his back. He sits up and lays your legs down, loosely putting them around his waist. “Thank you.”

“Mhm.” He presses light kisses to your neck, moving up towards your face and covering your face in kisses. You chuckle softly and just endure his treatment. Finally, he gets to your lips and gives you a long, passionate kiss. Not too rough or needy, just relaxed.

You break away from the kiss and look into his eyes. “I’m sorry about what I said earlier. I just was upset.” You say softly, gently caressing his face.

He smiles and kisses your lips. “I know love. It was just in the heat of the moment.” He says. You smile and bite your lip. “But, don’t forget who owns you.” He grins and playfully slaps your thigh.


End file.
